


getting distracted

by Birdschach



Series: convenient excuse [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, FE Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: ”Look, no offence, but that ratty old outfit is no good for something so formal!”“Ratty? It's my favorite one, and it's hardly worn out at all!”“Ha, you know, I'm surprised an archer could be so blind! How many battles have you worn it in? And how many hunts?”“How should I know? It's not like I kept track!”“Exactly! I'm making you something new, and that's that! I promise you'll love it!”“That's the only way to get you to shut up, isn't it?”“It's definitely the easiest way!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> A fill for the FE Kink meme on Tumblr, and one of my favorite ships! I'm probably going to make this a sort of series, but I'm not 100% sure yet.

"Hey, watch it!" Takumi cries out, flinching away from Oboro. "That hurts!"   
"Well, if you weren't fidgeting so much, maybe I wouldn't accidentally stick you." Oboro replies, and Takumi shoots her a warning glance. "What? I'm not going to coddle you just because you're my Lord. I'd tell any of my customers to sit still."   
Takumi had been informed that the Hoshidan royals will be expected at a formal banquet, and had planned to attend in his usual garb. At least, until Oboro heard him say as much. Takumi remembers how much she chewed him out, and smiles.

~X~

_ ”Look, no offence, but that ratty old outfit is no good for something so formal!” _

_ “Ratty? It's my favorite one, and it's hardly worn out at all!” _

_ “Ha, you know, I'm surprised an archer could be so blind! How many battles have you worn it in? And how many hunts?” _

_ “How should I know? It's not like I kept track!” _

_ “Exactly! I'm making you something new, and that's that! I promise you'll love it!” _

_ “That's the only way to get you to shut up, isn't it?” _

_ “It's definitely the easiest way!” _

~X~

Of course, he should have expected his retainer to object. Oboro possesses a penchant for fashion that would have been impressive for anyone, but it is made even more so by her impressive skills in battle, and work as Takumi's retainer.

Her quick hands can handle a naginata as well as any needle, and Takumi is always impressed by how  _ talented _ she is. Though, admittedly, that talent is quickly leading to an uncomfortable situation.

As she works, measuring out fabric and pinning it in place, trying to get a good feel for how she wants the formal wear to look, Oboro is preoccupied. She doesn't notice how the fabric of her kimono, without her usual breastplate holding it in place, is a bit too loose. She doesn't notice that, as she leans in to pin this, to measure that, that Takumi can see much more than he should. It's a sight that, were he being honest, Takumi has imagined countless times. The swell of Oboro’s breasts, her flesh much paler than that which is exposed when she trains… but that's completely natural! Takumi is a young man, he has his needs, and Oboro is an attractive woman, the one he sees the most! Of course, when such a vivid fantasy is becoming reality before his very eyes, Takumi is met with a problem. 

Namely, his erection, and the object of his desires, currently fitting him for clothing. Luckily, Oboro is focused on his top at the moment, and that should give the Hoshidan prince plenty of time to calm himself. Honestly, he's quite lucky Oboro is so thorough, it shouldn't take him long to calm down, as long as he focuses on something else! Even as he thinks that, Oboro turns, and walks to the table holding all the fabric she expected she might need. Takumi sighs with relief, thinking it'll be much easier to calm down with her on the other side of the room.

She won't be leaning into him, exposing herself ever so slightly. Yes, instead, she'll be… bent over a table. Stretching forward to reach something, her leggings accentuating her shapely legs, her kimono clinging to her in all the right ways. Takumi feels himself twitch, and has to hold back a groan of frustration. Why can't he look away, damn it? Why can't he calm down? He's a prince of Hoshido, and  _ definitely _ should not be fantasizing pulling his retainer’s pants down and fucking her over that table. About thrusting into her, his hands on her hips. About her looking back at him, lips just slightly parted, obviously enjoying herself as much as him, maybe  _ more _ than him. About her  _ moaning _ “Lord Takumi…”

_ Gods, I need to do something to calm down…  _ Takumi thinks, shaking his head. Then, he has an idea. If he just thinks of someone else, just takes his mind off of Oboro, he should be fine! So, he lets his mind wander, and begins to think of something innocent. His other retainer, in fact. Hinata insisted that Takumi watch him train earlier, claiming Takumi just “had to see this new move.”

So the prince closes his eyes, and focuses on that, pushing away the thoughts of Oboro, and remembering Hinata’s impressive maneuvers. While the samurai was somewhat reckless, his skill was undeniable, and it was always a delight to watch him. His motions were fluid, if a bit rough. But there was so much  _ power _ behind his hits, and the look on his face as he practiced or fought was entrancing. He would grow so focused, so determined, and Takumi could never look away…

It is then that Takumi feels a twitch of arousal. But that can’t be right, can it? He can’t be getting  _ more _ aroused, even as he tries to calm down? Even as he thinks of  _ Hinata _ instead of Oboro? Before he can think too much about it, however, Oboro pokes him in the chest.

“Hey! You can’t be falling asleep, I still have a lot of work to do with you!”

“I’m not asleep, I’m just… uh… resting my eyes!” Takumi says, as they snap open, revealing Oboro with a teasing smile. Then, Takumi is imagining that teasing smile as Oboro looks down at him, her hand pumping at him, and he feels another twitch. “It’s not like I have much to do doing all of this, anyway.”

“Awh, come on, Takumi. It’s alright if you were drifting off, you know. I just wanted to wake you up. It’s about time I start on your pants, anyway! I think I’ve done all I can do up here,” Oboro says, and leans down. She begins to work loose the leather and faulds that cover his legs. Before Takumi can speak up, Oboro’s deft hands render the knots useless. The covering falls, leaving Takumi much more exposed than he would like.

The spear-fighter’s eyes drop almost immediately, finding the suspicious bulge far too quickly. She breathes in sharply, not entirely able to believe what she’s seeing. Reflexively, she reaches down, gripping Takumi lightly. She gasps as she feels his  _ heat _ within her hand, and feels how  _ hard _ he is. “What are you-!?” Takumi asks, before breaking off. Oboro pulls her hand back quickly, and looks away.

“Sorry, milord. I just… I didn’t even think, I just reached out… and, well. I’m sorry,” Oboro apologizes, still trying to process what is happening. It isn’t like the idea of Takumi being aroused around her isn’t thrilling, as she has been in that situation more times than she’d care to count. Even today, while being so close to him, she had felt the faint traces of her arousal, but the thought of him, her unattainable liege, sharing those desires? It is too much. “If you want me to go, I will.”

“This is your room. If anyone is going to leave, it’ll be me, right?” Takumi asks. He would ordinarily smirk at such a comment, but given the situation, he can’t quite manage. “Besides… I don’t think I want either of us to… well, go anywhere else.”

“R-really!?” Oboro asks, her excitement obvious. “I mean, oh, you don’t think you do? And why’s that?”

“Because I think I want you.”

“You really need to stop throwing ‘think’ in there. You’re going to make me self-conscious!”

“Okay, fine, I  _ know _ I want you. Is that better?” Takumi asks, growing even redder than Oboro.

“Definitely.”

And Oboro cranes her neck upward, pressing her lips to Takumi’s. It is something she’s imagined countless times, just marching up to the prince, courtesy and principle be damned, and kissing him on the spot. But her fantasies never could have lived up to the real thing. To the heat of his neck as she places a hand behind it, to the feel of his lips as she pulls him closer to her, to the shy way their tongues tease at each other. It’s all so incredible, Oboro can’t help but press herself against him, trying to get as close to him as possible. As she feels his cock pressing against her, even through all of their clothing, she moans into their kiss, her arousal growing with each passing second.

They finally break the kiss, and neither need to speak to know that they want  _ more _ . Though neither of them are entirely sure what that would entail. Sure, they have  _ heard _ all sorts of things, read about it, joked about it, definitely imagined it, but it all feels different when it’s actually happening. Oboro decides to go for the simplest thing she can think of.

Takumi doesn’t have to wonder what it is she’s up to, as his retainer kneels down, and begins freeing him from the cloth that has bound him for what has felt like such a long time. The prince can’t help but groan with relief as he is freed, though that quickly turns into a moan, as he feels the soft warmth of Oboro’s lips brushing against the tip of his cock. He closes his eyes, tipping his head back as Oboro parts her lips, taking him into her mouth. Reflexively, he reaches out, his hand gripping the back of her head, gently working his fingers into the base of her ponytail.

Oboro may have no experience with this, but Takumi is equally lacking in experience when it comes to receiving. He doesn’t notice that she’s not able to go very far, or that she’s sloppy, all Takumi notices is that her mouth feels  _ incredible _ around him, and her tongue, as it slides its way around him, feels even better. The prince finds his grip tightening, without giving it much thought. His moans come more and more frequently, as it becomes impossible for him to hold back. Of course, neither of them are practiced enough to gauge exactly how close Takumi is getting, until it is far too late. The archer does not even notice he’s nearly at his limit until he cannot hope to hold back, or even to choke out a warning between his needy moans. With his hand still holding Oboro steady, Takumi comes, the sticky heat of his seed spilling into Oboro’s mouth, with almost no warning for the fashionable spear-fighter. Takumi’s grip shows no sign of loosening, and Oboro is left with no recourse but to swallow, a sensation Takumi can’t help but enjoy. Finally, as he is spent, Takumi’s grip loosens, and Oboro is able to pull off of him.

“Geez, give a girl a little warning next time!” she says, after sputtering for a moment.

“I’m sorry, I mean, maybe if you weren’t so good, that wouldn’t happen.”

“Is that really how you’re going to compliment me?”

“Uh...well, it was. Look, it was great. Amazing. I mean, really, I’ve thought about it before but it doesn’t even compare.”

“You’ve thought about it before, huh?”

At that, Takumi stiffens, realizing he’s said a bit more than he intended. Before he can stammer out some sort of correction, Oboro giggles mischievously.

“I guess I was able to make your dream come true, then, huh?”

“You could put it that way.”

“So you have to do something just as good to make it up to me!”

“Oh, come on, that’s not how it w-” Takumi starts, but Oboro’s face quickly puts an end to any protest.

“Come on,  _ milord. _ Don’t make me beg for it,” Oboro says. And as much as Takumi thinks he’d like to see something like that, he relents.

“Okay. But I’m not really sure of what to do…” the prince muses, and begins thinking back to all he’s read, seen, or heard about. After a moment, he recalls hearing that oral is extremely pleasant for women as well, and after what Obor just did for him, it seems sort of fitting. And it can’t be that hard to figure out, right? “Alright, I think I’ve got something. Why don’t you bend over that table, just like before?”

“Hm, just like before, huh? Is that what led to all of this, milord?”

“I’m not even going to bother answering that,” Takumi says, shaking his head as Oboro approaches the table, still covered in fabric. She bends forward once more, though this time she reaches further, relaxing into the position rather than reaching for something specific. Takumi comes up behind her, and works the trailing part of her top out of the way. Before he can give it too much thought, he pulls down her leggings, exposing her pale flesh. He can feel the stirrings of his arousal once more, seeing Oboro’s ass, bare except for her panties, the tight fabric not leaving much to the imagination.

The prince squeezes at her ass lightly, feeling how firm it is, yet enjoying the give to it, and Oboro whimpers softly. She turns back, looking at him, and it’s even better than he imagined. For a moment, he wonders if he should fuck her instead. He can see the outline of her cunt, and can even tell that her panties are damp with arousal. And Gods does he  _ want  _ to. But, of course, there should be time for that later. For now, he owes her. And that should be something special. 

Instead, he kneels behind her, and pulls down her panties. Oboro’s eyes widen, as she catches on to what he’s doing.

From what her more… experienced friends have told her, what Takumi is about to do will feel amazing. Better than anything she’s done on her own, and Oboro can’t help but dig her fingers into the fabric around her, bunching it up in anticipation.

Takumi lowers his head, trailing kisses up Oboro’s thighs, and grabbing onto her hips. Each one sends a shiver down Oboro’s spine, and she’s torn between wanting him to hurry it up, and wanting him to take his time. Then, things go unexpectedly. She feels Takumi’s hands move, grabbing her ass once more. Then, he is spreading her. 

“Wha-” she begins to ask, but as Takumi’s lips press against her hole - the  _ wrong _ hole - she finds the words catching in her throat. She wants to - no,  _ needs _ \- to tell him to stop, to tell him that that’s not how this is supposed to go, but it feels so  _ good _ . Her friends may have been referring to something else, but their claims that it would be the best thing she’s felt weren’t far off. At least, Oboro thinks that. Until Takumi presses his tongue into her, the warm dampness of him pushing into her slowly, but greedily. Oboro’s resistance chips away slowly, her shame fading with each and every motion of Takumi’s tongue. As if what he was doing already wasn’t enough, the prince, her  _ liege _ , lets go of her with one hand, moving it to the damp heat of her cunt, and he begins rubbing at her, touching her, and it’s all just so  _ much _ . Oboro begins to cry out, softly at first, but quickly picking up volume and frequency as Takumi shows no sign of slowing his efforts.

She can’t help but feel almost  _ dirty _ , with what Takumi is doing to her, but neither can she deny that it feels incredible. Of course, the feeling is almost  _ too  _ incredible, and Oboro finds her grip on the fabric tightening. Takumi begins pushing his finger into her, as he buries his face even deeper in her ass, continuing to drive his tongue into her, and his retainer is absolutely going to  _ pieces. _ Meanwhile, Takumi does not even suspect that what he’s doing is abnormal. Sure, abnormal for  _ him, _ he’s never done this before, but he never considers the fact that his focus should lie elsewhere. Why would he, when Oboro is so obviously enjoying herself? He feels her begin to clench up around his tongue, and his finger, and her cries are growing even more pathetic, desperate. As little warning as he was able to give, it doesn’t seem that Oboro is having the same problem, and the noises serve only to motivate Takumi to try even harder to pleasure her.

Finally, it all proves too much for the spear-fighter, and Oboro loses herself in her pleasure. She calls out, “Takumi!” as she comes, sending a chill down the prince’s spine. It is a sound he has always wanted to hear, and an incredible one at that. He feels Oboro relax, practically collapsing onto the table, panting as she tries to recover. So, he stands, a smug grin on his face.

“What… the hell… was that?” Oboro asks, finally, once she’s caught her breath and turned to face him, pulling her clothes back into place. Takumi straightens himself up, as well.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“I mean, why did you… why there!?”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to..?”

“No!”

“Oh. Uhm… Sorry? But didn’t you like it?” Takumi asks, confused. Oboro stiffens, knowing she can’t lie.

“Uh… well, yeah, but it’s still weird!”

“Awh, come on! How was I supposed to know?”

“Well you could have asked!”

“Oh, yeah, just kneel down and politely ask ‘how do I do this, Oboro?’ As if that wouldn’t kill the mood.”

“Damn it, Takumi.”

“Anyway, how long is this clothing thing going to take?”

“Why?”

“Well, I, for one, would love to do more of this. And it seems like good cover.”

“I can’t believe you, Takumi. But… it could take a couple weeks, if we get distracted a lot.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” Takumi says, smirking as he pulls Oboro into a kiss.

 


End file.
